1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an image-capturing module, and more particularly to an image-capturing module having a built-in dustproof structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it becomes more and more popular for portable devices such as mobile phones or PDA to be equipped with an imaging module. Furthermore, since the market trends of the requirement of more functions and smaller sizes, the imaging modules with high definition are required to downsize. One of the improvements of definition is to increase the number of pixel. The pixel number of an imaging module has already increased from the VGA-level 30 pixels to 2, 5, 8, 13 or even 41 million pixels, which is common in the market. Beside the increase of the pixel, another improvement lies in the definition of the image. Thus, the imaging module of a portable device also develops from a fixed-focus mode to an auto-focus mode or even optical zoom mode.
The auto-focus mode employs the principle of moving the lens in the imaging module suitably according to various distances of targets, whereby the optical image of the desired target can be focused correctly on an image sensor so as to generate a clear image. The common ways of activating the lens to move in the imaging module include activating by a stepping motor, piezoelectric motor and voice coil motor (VCM). However, there is no any dustproof design for the prior imaging module.